


Early

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom aren't stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Elijah stares down into his coffee with the early morning sun playing upon his eyelashes. Still in boxers, his hair s messed, dark circles under his eyes. He doesn t look up or respond to anything even when Billy walks in.  
Morning, says Billy automatically. Dom mumbles his greeting but Elijah stays lost in thought. Billy watches for a moment then says suddenly,

"It's EARLY!"

Elijah s head shot up and his eyes widened for the tiniest moment before he relaxes. Easily; too easily.

"Dude, warn a guy! Didn't know you were here!"

Billy grins at a quietly smirking Dom.

They're not stupid.


End file.
